ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
T.K.O. (episode)
"T.K.O." is the 25th and 26th episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 25th and 26th episode overall. It aired on September 4, 2017. Synopsis Searching for power, KO accepts the help of a mysterious figure; the heroes band together to save the plaza from a new menace.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-tko/EP023789750057?aid=zap2it Plot The episode begins with a flashback of Carol and a young K.O. sitting near a pond and meditating. Carol instructs K.O. to focus. He has trouble doing this, as he is distracted by a fly. The episode cuts back to the present K.O., who is facing off against a Darrell. K.O. attempts to perform a power fist, but is unable to. He is saved by Rad and Enid, who then proceed to fight Darrell and leave K.O. behind to keep him safe. After the battle is finished, Mr. Gar congratulates Rad and Enid. To K.O., he says 'Good hustle', as K.O. did not participate. K.O. immediately deflates upon hearing this. K.O is tasked by Gar to clean up the debris from the battle. As K.O. sweeps, he thinks about the things Rad, Enid, and Mr. Gar told him. K.O. is angry that he is not able to fight yet, and that Rad, Enid, and Mr. Gar treat him like a child. In anger, he throws his broom, which is caught by a shadowed figure standing in the nearby woods. The figure offers K.O. a way to have power. K.O. accepts, and walks with him into the forest. In a moment of hesitation, K.O. asks who the mysterious man is. The man produces a POW card that reveals his name to be 'Shadowy Figure' and his power level to be 8. They walk to a lake together. There, the mysterious man explains that K.O.'s true source of power is his anger. The shadowy figure tells K.O to close his eyes and focus on all insults Mr. Gar, Rad, and Enid had told him. As K.O. does this, blue energy begins to build around his hands. However, the energy dissipates quickly. This causes K.O. to have a tantrum. As K.O. gets more and more enraged, wind starts to blow, and purple energy emerges from his hands. This new energy shoots into the air and forms a pair of fists. Shadowy Figure is visibly pleased. K.O's eyes glow purple, and he transforms into T.K.O, a dark variant of K.O. Back at the plaza, Enid and Rad are confronted with another Darrell, who grows several times larger than the plaza. This larger Darrell has a cannon on his chest that would destroy the plaza as soon as it completed charging. However, the cannon does not reach that point, as it is sliced in half. As Darrell's pieces fall to the ground, it is revealed that T.K.O. was Darrell's destroyer. Rad and Enid are amazed at his newfound skill. The episode next cuts to what is presumably the next day, as Carol drives T.K.O. to work. T.K.O. is silent and sullen, and ignores his mother's words of support. At work, Enid and Rad are curious about what they think is a phase of K.O.'s. Rad and Enid attempt to cheer him up, and Enid calls T.K.O. cute. This makes T.K.O angry, and he challenges Rad and Enid to a power battle. T.K.O punches Rad into orbit. Enid manages to keep her own in battle with T.K.O., until she can reach Carol's dojo. Carol and Mr. Gar come out of their respective businesses to speak to T.K.O. Carol orders Gar to give T.K.O. compliments. In doing so, Mr. Gar confesses that he loves Carol. T.K.O. is enraged by Gar's halfhearted compliments, and proceeds to create a bubble of purple energy that knocks down everyone in it's path. Just as T.K.O. is about to kill Carol, he is stopped by K.O. inside his mind. K.O. and T.K.O. have a battle inside of the mind, and K.O. locks T.K.O. inside his mind once more. K.O. awakens and apologises profusely for his actions, though he doesn't seem to remember what they are. Carol asks K.O. where he learned his new powers, and K.O. produces the Mysterious Figure's POW card. The card glitches in Carol's hand to reveal that it is actually a -8. Carol admonishes K.O. for following a stranger into the woods. The episode ends with the Shadowy Figure standing on top of a building and saying 'Soon, soon.' Characters * K.O. * T.K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Mr. Gar * Carol * Darrell * Gregg * Colewort * Drupe * A Real Magic Skeleton * Brandon * Nick Army * Joff the Shaolin Monk * Neil * Shadowy Figure Cast * Courtenay Taylor as KO / Baby KO / Turbo K.O. * Kate Flannery as Carol * Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Darrell * Ashly Burch as Enid * David Herman as Mr. Gar / Brandon * Steven Ogg as Shadowy Figure * Ben Jones as A Real Magic Skeleton Trivia * This is the first half-hour special in the series. * Rad's goth outfit was based upon the style of clothing worn on the My Chemical Romance album The Black Parade. * The song T.K.O. listens to in Carol's car is "Rising Shadow" by the Kaktus Krew. ** This shows they were an actual metal band in their spare time. * While Rad fights T.K.O, Enid doesn't. This calls back to the episode You Have to Care where Enid says she'd never fight her best friend. K.O. is her best friend. * Carol has known about Mr. Gar's crush on her, which was made evident as she was unfazed when he admits this despite everyone else’s surprise. Timeline * After "You Have to Care" because Enid said she could never fight her best friend. * Before "Let's Have a Stakeout" because K.O. knows about Shadowy Figure after this episode. Transcript To see gallery page, See Here Videos OK K.O.! - LABOR DAY SPECIAL EVENT Promo - Cartoon Network OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Little K.O. Learns to Focus Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1